Reunion
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke had a hidden relationship, unknown to all of the rookie nine and team Gai. When Sasuke left, little did they know Sakura would follow suit... 3 years later. AU-ish Sasusaku Naruhina Nejiten Itahana


Hi everyone in the fan fiction world! I'm just going to throw this story out there and see if I get any reviews. Please keep in mind I do not have a beta reader so I might have grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A slender silhouette stood on top of the Godaime's enlarged head in the mountain. _It's been three years now. I only have a week to reach there. I have to stay or leave. _The figure sighed. She knew what she was going to do. She jumped off, passed the guards, and disappeared in the thick dark woods. The hood of her velvet cloak flew off revealing a rosette with tears streaming down her face. _I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

_

* * *

_

A loud BANG was heard in the normally peaceful village of Konohagakure. "SHE WHAT!" A feminine voice shouted.

"I told you granny-Tsunade, she left like teme did. I went to her house to ask if she wanted to go to Ichiraku with me and all I found was a note that said I'm Sorry." A blonde haired boy said while looking at the floor with sullen eyes. The amber eyed Godaime smashed her fist right through her desk. Piles of paperwork flew all over the room.

"Dammit Naruto!" She grabbed his collar. "You aren't messing with me are you!" Tsunade looking at his sad blue eyes she sighed then let him down. "When will the Uchihas leave us alone?" She gulped down half a bottle of sake and rubbed her temples with her forefingers.

"Baachan what do you mean? Has this happened before?" Naruto tilted his head confused. Tsunade took another swig of her sake then she looked up at him. " Yes Naruto this has happened before. Sit down and let me explain." Naruto complied and didn't dare say anything.

" The first time this has happened was before the Uchiha Massacre. When Uchiha Itachi graduated from the academy. He was assigned a team. Made up of his sensei, Yuki Nakamura, and teammates Isamu Kimura, and Hana Inuzuka. She was Kiba's older sister."

Naruto frowned. "Kiba never mentioned a sister."

Tsunade laughed bitterly. "Of course. He wouldn't have wanted anything to do with a her, but you'll find out why when I finish the story. Anyway, obviously Itachi did not work very well with his team and he always trained alone. That was until a certain Inuzuka came up to him and told him off. They got into a fight and they didn't talk to each other for months. Hana and Itachi agreed to disagree and they became friends. After a few months they became almost inseparable until," Tsunade paused and took another sip of her sake. "the massacre happened. Itachi left after he used the Mangekyo Sharigan on Sasuke. Unbeknownst to many people he actually went to the Inuzuka Manor. He apparently asked Hana to join him and she did. They both escaped Konoha that night. The Inuzukas make excuses to protect their family name. That's why no one really asked about her."

"So I guess history repeated itself huh?" Naruto chuckled humorlessly. Then he looked out the window and looked at the clouds. _Why did you leave? Were you not happy here?_

The two glanced at each other and there was silence. No words needed to be said.

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets, deep in thought. He walked into Ichiraku's and sat down.

"Hello Naruto!" Ayame greeted him cheerfully. "What would you like today?"

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully. " Hmmm..." He grinned and said. " Ten bowls of beef ramen please!" Ayame nodded and prepared it. He heard someone enter and sit beside him. He turned and smiled. "Hey Hinata-chan!" The heiress blushed and ordered a bowl of miso ramen.

"Hello N-naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered out. Her stutters got better after the years but she's still nervous around Naruto. Ayame gave them both their ramen and walked into the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled before digging in. "Itadakimasu," Hinata replied quietly.

"Ano, Naruto-kun," Hinata hesitated before continuing. " is what they're saying about _her _true?" Naruto stopped mid bite. If the situation wasn't so serious Hinata would have giggled at how his mouth was open wide with noodles was hanging out of it.

Naruto slurped and placed his chopsticks down. " Yes it is." He looked at his bowl of ramen then sighed. "I don't understand why she would have left." He buried his face in his hands. "We all thought she was happy! Right Hina-chan?" He looked at her his eyes desperate and pained.

Hinata looked at her hands. "I don't think it was about whether she was happy or not. She was happy but this was not her home. "

Naruto looked confused. "What are you talking about Hinata-chan? This is her home. She was born and raised here! Her friends and family are here!"

Hinata blushed and poked her index fingers together. "This is her home physically, but emotionally it's elsewhere. Have you ever heard the saying _home is where the heart is_? I'm just saying that her heart doesn't feel like it belongs here because it's with someone else."

Naruto nodded. "I understand now," He got up and hugged Hinata. "Thank you!" Then he felt slight pressure on his shoulder. "Hmm?" He looked at the petite girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed, her face was a dark shade of red, and she was out cold. Naruto panicked and yelled. "Not again!"

* * *

A raven haired boy stared at the sunrise_. We have to leave soon if I'm going to make it there on time. _He looked back at his teammates. The orange haired teammate was leaning against the tree, his white haired teammate was on the ground, while the redhead was face down and drooling.

He stared at the sun once more. Then he woke his comrades up and immediately started sprinting through the woods. His team was confused on to where they are heading but none spoke their thoughts.

_I'm coming soon... Sakura._

_

* * *

_

Please review! Come on just press the button! I should update soon! :D


End file.
